


Pastries and Weed

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: They go very well together
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Pastries and Weed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



“Trois nonnettes, s’il vous plaît!”

He had his back to the counter at the moment when the customer made the order. Lefou frowned to himself, his hands covered in flour and stray bits of dough. “Just a moment!” he said over his shoulder. He slipped into the back and washed his hands, drying them off on his apron before stepping out. “Sorry about that! What did you..?”

Lefou’s breath caught in his throat. The young man standing at the counter was beautiful. He was tall and had a muscular build to his body, sharp brown eyes under thick eyebrows. They were each lined with pink mascara, perfectly done wings flipping up at the sides. He wore a yellow and red scarf tied around his throat. His thick and dark hair was put up in two victory rolls on top of his head, the rest pulled back into a ponytail. Lefou’s eyes were drawn to his full lips, sparkling with lipgloss at the moment.

“Are you okay? Monsieur?”

Lefou shook himself back into reality, blushing when he realized he had been caught staring. He laughed, nodding. “Sorry! I am still getting used to receiving customers!” he said.

“You’re the new baker, oui? The one they say is a veteran?” the young man asked.

“Oui! They call me Lefou. You own a business around here?” he asked. He picked up and unfolded a box, using a pair of tongs to pick up the small gingerbread cakes filled with orange marmalade the other had asked for.

“My name is Stanley. I own the dispensary two stores down.”

“Dispensary?”

Stanley smiled brightly, nodding his head. “Oui! It’s not very big but I have a lot of varieties for people to choose from.” He reached into his pocket for his wallet, producing a small plastic bag of weed from it. “Here.”

Lefou took the baggy from the other, raising an eyebrow. “Oh?” he laughed.

“It’s popular with my former military clients,” Stanley said with a shrug. He smiled as the box was set down. “How much do I owe you?”

“We’re neighbors. It’s on the house this time,” Lefou said.

Stanley laughed, nodding in gratitude. “Come to my dispensary and I’ll give you a pipe and your first order on the house! For the nonnettes,” he added.

“It looks like we’ll be doing a lot of bartering between each other,” Lefou said.

“Well, at least you know you’ll get lots of customers who leave my place!” Stanley said. “We could even arrange for me to sell some of your pasties in my place!” He took the box with a grateful nod and then left the bakery, heading back to his own shop.

Lefou looked at the baggy, humming to himself before slipping it into his pocket. “I suppose delivering pastries to the dispensary daily would give me a boost in business,” he murmured.


End file.
